The ever-increasing power of CPUs and graphics processors has permitted development of interactive graphics systems that rapidly generate complex images. Video game consoles use this power so that players can, for example, control video game characters in game worlds rich in real-world images and sounds. Video game consoles can now be developed with outputs to high-definition televisions and associated speaker arrays to provide remarkably realistic gaming experiences.
It has generally been the case that more complicated player inputs are required to interact with the game worlds created by such high-powered video game consoles. Thus rapid inputs to a wide variety of input devices such as buttons, joysticks, cross-switches and the like are required to navigate in these game worlds. While certain game players will have an appropriate combination of time, patience and skill to play video games on these high-powered consoles, other game players are likely to find the experience frustrating.
Moreover, new video game consoles are often not configured to execute game programs developed for other platforms. These other platforms may include earlier generations of consoles from a particular manufacturer or current- and earlier-generation consoles from other manufacturers. Players are thereby inconvenienced by needing multiple consoles to play video games for multiple platforms and by connecting and disconnecting these consoles from their televisions depending on the game being played.
This patent application describes example systems and methods that, among other things, provide a fun and intuitive input device for playing games. Moreover, other example systems and methods permit players to play games developed for other consoles such as earlier generation consoles.